


The Concert that Changed Their Lives

by magnusandalexander



Category: Connor Franta - Fandom, tronnor - Fandom, troye sivan - Fandom, troye sivan/Connor Franta - Fandom
Genre: Concert, M/M, Tour, and short, blue neighbourhood - Freeform, so sorry!!, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusandalexander/pseuds/magnusandalexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye and Connor come out as a couple at one of Troye's concerts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Concert that Changed Their Lives

 

  
To say the least, Troye was exhausted. His Blue Neighbourhood tour was coming to a close, and he had performed for his excited fans five nights in a row. His throat ached while he sang, but told himself to shake it off and continue going. He rehearsed the same setup multiple times, and stayed up late after each show connecting and talking with his viewers of how the show went, what they enjoyed most, and other things relating to the concert. As well as being on tour, Troye still had other work to do. He found himself waking up early everyday to do photoshoots, interviews, and writing songs. Troye also woke up multiple times throughout the night for no real reason, although he had an idea it was because of the thrill of performing later on that night.

There was also the possibility that he was excited to announce to his audience on stage tonight about Connor and his relationship. For about a year they had been teasing the fans about their relationship (and getting quite a kick out of it, may he add). The fans seemed to realize pretty quickly about their relationship and were respectful of it. Tonight though, they planned to make it official. Troye and Connor have discussed multiple ways to subtly tell their fans they are dating, but found one of the latter's ideas more appropriate for their current busy schedule. Besides, Connor was with Troye for all of his shows.

"Alright, alright! You guys are insane tonight, wow. Thank you," Troye confidently spoke to the crowd while prancing around the spacious stage with a microphone in hand. They eagerly replied with screams, shouts, and the occasional "I love you". Troye beamed.

"Now, we have one more song left to play, and this one is a bit of an oldie. Most of you will know it, so sing along!" Troye giggled, waving to a few fans up front and placing the microphone back into the stand. He stood and waited for the music to play throughout the theatre, playing with his fingers to fill the silence. The fans' faces peered up at him. He suddenly felt oddly intimidated.

"We're My OTP" began playing. Troye felt his cheeks and neck starting to deeply blush in embarrassment once the audience began screaming and laughing. They knew he felt somewhat awkward listening to his old music, especially from three years ago, and probably were a bit confused why he would be doing this.

Troye began to sing. He bolted out the lyrics strongly, although he was smirking the entire time. To them it was a joke, a thing to laugh at, but although Troye wrote this song as just that it holds so much meaning despite the foolish lyrics.

It was soon a few lines to the chorus. His palms began to get clammy, and he switched hands holding the microphone to occupy himself. Troye played with the strings in his ripped jeans, twirling them around his finger. The audience began to get drowned out by Troye's thoughts, although he had no reason to worry. This was a happy moment for him.

Troye squeezed his eyes shut once he heard the screams grow in volume, feeling his long eyelashes tickle his skin. There were several "oh my god", "holy shit", and "what is happening right now what"s thrown in the mix, which caused his heart to beat five times per second.

Troye took a deep breath as he turned around, clutching the microphone with both hands and walking towards Connor. He came out of the curtains off the stage and was currently waving his hands to the audience, his smile lighting up the dim room despite the artificial ones already there. The metal bar separating the walkway and fans seemed almost nonexistent. Hands reached out, grabbing Connor. He chuckled, prying them off of his shirt and jogging up the stairs to the stage. He carefully stepped over the wires littering the floor to meet Troye.

Troye looked at Connor, a look that made the audience feel as if they were intruding on a private moment. There was so much emotion in it, saying finally, they know we are together and although we hardly try and hide our relationship, we can be together in public. The lyrics to the song were forgotten.

Once Troye regained his senses he began to sing again, this time acknowledging Connor and not the audience. They looked at each other and smiled. Their three hands all clamped together, and stayed like that for the rest of the song.

The music ended. The audience began cheering again; and this time, it was different. They were clapping, smiling, crying, and at that very moment Troye felt the most grateful he ever had. His fans, the people who supported him through his music and videos and all the other amazing opportunities he was able to experience, were applauding him. Them.

Standing there, hand and hand with Connor while facing the crowd, made Troye realize there was no place he would rather be.

 

 


End file.
